Diamond in the Rough
by Boa Lilly Benta
Summary: Kuranosuke messed up or did he. lets find out now.
1. My diamond in the rough

**I own none of these characters and hope you enjoy this. I was just browsing through when I saw the number of stories the manga/anime has. So here I come ready or not.**

**My Diamond in the Rough**

I ran my slender fingers through my wet hair absorbing the feel of the warm water on my skin. Despite Tsukimi's protests I took a bath. The other Amars all went to some convention of some sort so I didn't see why I couldn't have my bath, but of course it's Tsukimi. She confused me a lot, just when I thought I had her figured out she goes back to being confusing and damn stubborn too. I splashed the water on my face playfully. Then got out of the tub, the same tub the little jellyfish swam in the night I first met Tsukimi. I had to admit the first time I met her I thought she looked like a helpless excuse for a woman and very unlike the women I slept with and dated and she's come far from that after that faithful night, still unlike the women I grew up among but the most beautiful and strange woman I've ever encountered.

I walked out the bathroom without wrapping a towel around me; there wasn't any so I had no choice, and made my way to Tsukimi's room ruffling my wet hair. Yawning I pushed open the door I walked right into someone and fell over, it could only be Tsukimi.

I looked down to see the girl petrified beneath me. I rolled my eyes a bit annoyed.

"Damn it, Tsukimi," I sighed, "you would think that after all this time you'll be accustomed to seeing me out of drag already."

"Ku-ku-kuranosuke," she stuttered blushing furiously.

'What

"uh-uh-."

'Spit it out." I demanded.

"You're parts are touching me." She blushed pulling her hand to her mouth.

"So, you're acting like you're a-." I started then remembered that she was. Easing onto my elbows I looked her up and down, all she had on was a bath robe which didn't cover much as I could see most of her shoulder and the shadow of a pink nipple peaking at me. Being the boy I was I couldn't help admiring her smooth ivory skin, how could someone with no knowledge of make-up keep such beautiful skin without trying?

Leaning all of my weight on one elbow I lifted my other arm to brush the soft skin at the collar bone. She gasped grasping my hand, her skin flushing a pretty pink.

"Would you relax please, I'm not about to eat you." I reassured with a smile on my face, "I just want to see."

I bent my head to kiss the soft skin it felt perfect beneath my lips. Unconsciously my hands ran up and down Tsukimi's legs making her gasp again. This excited me so I further, wanting to see what other reactions I could get from my Diamond.

I trailed a finger up her stomach and stroked her, ran my hand in her inner thighs. The reactions she gave were erotic and like nothing I've ever heard and turned me on more than any woman I've ever slept with and I haven't even had her.

I looked at her small virgin face, her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, her skin had a pink hue to it that made want to kiss her right here right now and so I did, but it was the wrong move. She was away from me in seconds pulling the robe about her like a shield and then she was gone.

"Seiko!" I swore mentally slapping myself. How could I do something like that to a virgin? I quickly dressed knowing that she wouldn't come back from the bathroom as long as I was here and left.

At home I couldn't focus on anything but Tsukimi. Her skin, her lips, her voice, it was all just engraved in my head. BAD THOUGHTS! it screamed, how could you think of Tsukimi that way, how could you think of a virgin that way. But there was one thing I couldn't deny, I wanted that virgin and I was determined to get her all to myself. My Diamond in the rough.

**What do you think ppl, work with me here. Should it remain a one shot or should it be more. Vote at the reviews thank you. Air Hugs and Kisses™.**


	2. I am an Amar

**Now Boa San is back again and because of the oh so lonely two votes (yes it was just two but majority over roles all) I've got to continue this strange tale, yes I shall.**

Diamond in the rough

I am an Amar:

What happened just now kept playing through my head making the warm water feel cold on the heat of my skin.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered to myself. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked at the bubbles floating in the bath and wondered why I had let him touch me like that.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself swimming with Clara in the warm waters of the ocean but all that came to mind was the way Kuranosuke touched me. It was strange yet pleasurable, it felt forbidden. Just thinking of it I froze up instantly getting petrified. No one has ever touched me like that before and I couldn't help regretting that I stopped him when he kissed me. Unconsciously I placed my hands on my lips and thought of how it would have been like to get my first kiss in such a way, just like a princess.

But I'm not a princess I'm an Amar there is no beauty in me. And looking in the mirror I could clearly see that and every fault. Embarrassed I grabbed my robe and made my way to my room dreading to face Kuranosuke at that very moment. I blushed holding my robe tighter as if it would protect me from spontaneously combusting before him.

Gently I pushed the door open expecting to see him perched on the settee looking out the window wearing only his underwear as he so often does but found he was nowhere in the room.

I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that rose in my stomach and quickly pushed it back convincing myself that what he did was out of the moment and by tomorrow it would all be back to normal, if you call making dresses from a jellyfish motive normal.

Quietly I got dressed made way down to feed myself and my jellyfish, Clara and back up to bed. Before falling asleep I checked off the days until my fellow Amars returned and drifted into sleep.

I dreamt of jellyfish schools of different kinds all floating around me and greeting me.

"Hello Princess."

"Good day, your majesty."

"You look very beautiful as always your highness."

As I swam along Clara guiding me to a palace made of the most beautiful coral I have ever seen. Slowly we made our way up the swooping stairs into the palace and to a chamber.

"Where are we going?" I asked Clara holding onto the hem of the flowing pink dress obviously done from the spotted jellyfish motif.

"The Prince awaits you in the bed chambers Princess; he wishes to see his beautiful bride to be."

"The prince?" I questioned a bit confused

She pushed the door open and shoved me in closing the door behind her.

"Clara!" I shouted pounding against the closed door, but there was no answer. I floated around the room admiring my surroundings and was almost scared out of my wits when someone touched my shoulder and spun me to face them embracing me in the most intimate hug I've ever experienced in my virtual world. This most be the Prince.

I looked him in the eyes and found myself starring at Kuranosuke and him at me. He was the prince.

"Tsukimi," he sighed leaning in.

"Ku-ku-,"And I never got to finish because at that moment he claimed my lips in a kiss I would never experience in reality. It scared me and just like reality I dashed out of my dreams and awoke with my heart beating and my body covered in sweat and an unfamiliar feeling in my stomach and between my legs. I blushed at what I dreamt and lay back into my pillow wondering how I could get back to sleep now with Kuranosuke haunting my dreams.

" An Amar dreaming such dreams, disgraceful." Is what Juon Mejiro would have said

Alcohol. I made my way to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of sake and a glass. I poured myself a glass and rank in one go and in moments I'm knocked out hoping to never dream.

**Yes I can not know if the story is going well or not unless you tell me so tell me, and thank you wittle voter ppl I love thsh smuch( ) and would continue to give you what you want as long as you tell me to. Boa san loves you 3**

**And you too Charlie. **

**AIR OXOX!**

***whispers* And don't forget to review I'm open to criticism…when I get ham.**


	3. Mine and Mine alone Sleeping Beauty

**Now I know it has been a few since I've updated and yes I only have 2 chapters, but I was busy with school (something some of us can't escape)and I'm sorry. So now I'm back and I've brought a new chap with me *British accent* and what a lovely chap. So Enjoy. **

Diamond in the rough

Mine and Mine alone Sleeping Beauty:

My hands swung aimlessly from the edge of my bed brushing the carpet and I stared blankly at the half moon through my open window. I couldn't sleep so I opened it to clear my mind, but the open window just fueled the insomnia.

I looked at my cell phone's neon screen to be greeted with the picture of us after our first fashion show. I groaned a bit annoyed, not at the fact that is now 2:07 am and I still have not slept, but at the fact that every time I successfully got her out of my head someone or something always diverts my thoughts back to her. The moon reminded me of her jellyfish obsession, and the pale creamlike color oh her skin, and when I think of that I instantly go to the feel and then that leads to the fact that I had her beneath my finger tips with nothing separating us but a robe a few hours ago and blew it because of my hasty actions.

"Seiko!" I swore turning onto my back and covering my eyes with my hands and instantly an image of her with her hair down over her bare shoulders flashed before my eyelids.

"Kuranosuke."She sighed a blush coming to her pale skin.

"Grrrr." This is not solving anything, the more I try to push her out the more she keeps invading my thoughts, the more I want to do the wrong thing.

But is it really the wrong thing to do; is it wrong for me to want?

"Of course it is, she is an Amar, think of what would happen if you touch something so precious and that crazy old coot, Juon Mejiro, finds out?" I snapped at myself then got out of bed and went to my closet and grabbed a jacket.

A few minutes later I found myself beneath Tsukimi's window and having no idea how I got there. The night air bit at my skin forcing me to pull my jacket tighter.

"Maybe I should have changed out of my pajamas before leaving," I whispered still looking up at the darkened window, "Oh well."

I went to the door and closed it walking past Clara's glowing tank and up the stairs. My heart beat quickened with every step I took and the blood rushed in my ears until I came face to face with Tsukimi's door. I pushed it open with no hesitation and closed it behind me once I entered.

The window was open and the moon was shining in on her making her skin glow. She was in a vest this time and her hair was loose falling in dark tendrils around her, just like I imagined. I couldn't help but smile as I walked towards her bed in a dream like state. Maybe I am dreaming, it sure feels like it.

My heart was pounding against my chest and I could feel my breath becoming shallow. My foot knocked something and I almost jumped out of my skin. I bent to pick up a bottle of sake. I placed it on the bedside table and looked at Tsukimi's face. Her mouth was slightly parted and she had a flush that highlighted her freckles and her glasses lay askew across her nose. I bent to remove them pausing and dropped them next to the sake never taking my eyes of her. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth. Instinctively I leaned closer my lips only inches apart from hers. Sleeping Beauty, only to be roused with a kiss. I smiled to myself when my cheeks grew warm from the thought.

At the last moment she turned to her side her lips slightly brushing mine sending an electric current through my body causing me to jump back in shock. She just smiled and settled into her pillows ignorant to what was happening outside her dreams.

"Damn, calm down." I sighed clutching my chest a blush glazing my cheeks. I laughed softly to myself at what happened coming to rest in a sitting position at the side of Tsukimi's bed.

This amar nun has no idea what power she has over me does she? Its finally decided now that I'm going to make her mine no matter what threatening things may come to me, or what Juon Mijro( who I'm seriously beginning to think, is a lesbian pedophile) thinks about it. The old coot is probably a wrinkled virgin who locks herself in her room with a load a cats that she molests when horny while preying on cute virgins like my Tsukimi.

How strange that sounds yet so right.

"My Tsukimi." I smiled my eyes slowly becoming heavy as I watched _my virgin _sleep and I yawned feeling the sleep that I long awaited at home finally overcoming my mind and slid under the covers next to Tsukimi. In the morning I will officially begin the plan to make her mine and mine alone.

**If you ask me this chapter seemed like it was pointless and Kuranosuke was acting like a stalker, BUT I COULDN't HELP IT I HAD SOME WEIRD WRITER'S BLOCK. It would pass in a few. No worries. And though it is late by…a lot MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Air OXOX from Boa San and special loves to my Boyfriend and my really special non blood related family and all my readers.**


	4. Devil's Nectar

**Okay, so I know I wasn't a good girl this year and all of you have been waiting for this new chapter a long time (man, I suck. why do I hurt these people like this) So here it is, I feel so bad for this whole year so...Happy New Year, Happy Valentines 3, Happy Easter and if there were Birthdays happy that too.**

**Now with out further delay...**

Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 4: Devil's Nectar

What was this feeling? So warm, so safe. Almost like when mother would carry me off to bed when I had fallen asleep reading.

"Mama," I breathed pulling myself tight into a ball not wanting to open my eyes in fear that this feeling would go away. But the urge to see was greater and I opened my eyes anyway letting in the bright sun and the realization that someone was actually holding me and it was definitely not my mother.

Instantly I froze not knowing what to do my mind in a whir thinking that the individual could be a rapist, molester, creep, who likes sleeping with poor innocent okatus and in the fresh rays of the morning sun fondle their nipples with one hand with the other in the red valley.

The person behind me released a pleasant sigh rousing from sleep and yawned pulling me tighter into their body and then released me and left my bed. A soft click sounded through the room signifying that the person had just left the room.

My pounding heart slowed gradually as I regained mobility and I rolled over in bed to only come face to face with Kuranosuke. Screaming I flew of the other side of the bed getting tangled in the sheets. This reminds me of the time I woke up and found him staring at me.

"Tsukimi," he scolded looking at me from on top the bed.

"Ku-ku-Kuranosuke,"I stuttered, "How? When did you?"

I froze when I saw he had no shirt on and what happened the night before came back with a rush bringing a wave of nerves in my stomach causing my cheeks to burn.

"Tsukimi," he laughed pushing his hair behind his ear, "You already know I have a key to Amamizukan." Then he added shortly, "You should be accustomed to seeing me out of drag already, why are you freezing up? Do you want me to hug you until you are?"

I gasped my heart beat quickening as he crawled of the bed cat like and kneeled between my legs. I shied away, my body long recovering mobility, but he just kept on coming.

"Kuranosuke, what are you doing?" is what I wanted to say, but all that came out was a feeble sigh of "Ku-ku-rano…" that even sounded pathetic to me.

"Tsukimi," he sighed leaning closer, I shut my eyes afraid of what was going to happen, but nothing did. I kept my eyes shirt by breath coming out in shallow gasps. My body felt as do it was about to combust and my eyes were shut so tight I was seeing red. Slowly I opened my eyes to face Kuranosuke but he wasn't there, was I dreaming again? Was I only imageing that he was here.

My hand knocked the empty sake bottle near my night stand, I kicked it skeptically.

"You are truly the devil's nectar." I snarled rolling it further beneath the bed.

**Kuranosuke's pov:**

What the hell just happened? I sank to the bathroom floor my hands wrapped in my hair. The whole idea was to seduce her but she ended up being the one holding the reigns. Damn Tsukimi, you really are my devil's nectar.

**I know that this a bit short for the long time I had you people suffering (I'm sorry) but I promise that I'll do my best to make you happy. Thanks to all of you I'm going to finish this. 3s out to my boy Charlie Wonka and my entire mental family (sorry I couldn't name you some ppl get jealous) and to you readers:**

**Alexi Grey, AnimeNha, Chinokitty, ChuluSempai18, darkangel8950, DarkClairvoyant, divina126, Ell n Emm, Fangirl3001, FlowersN'stars, Gazasterofpork, ilovegreen12, MangoAnime64 and Rhee-chan.**

**thnx for the reviews would love to know what you think of this and if you have any ideas. air OXOX**™.****


	5. Just Being Careful

Diamond in the Rough

**Yes I know I haven't been posting anything lately but I'll try to make it up to you...somehow. Well enjoy the latest and give your thoughts. Thank you.**

**Kuransuke pov**:

Why is it suddenly so hard to do what I do best. Seducing a girl should be easy but with Tsukimi normality always seems to not exist. Even as we sat here eating breakfast quietly, Tsukimi fully dressed and me with a towel wrapped around my hips, she didn't even bat an eyelid. Not once did she ever glance at my hot bod. I must be loosing it.

Sipping from my coffee I eyed her quietly. She held her chopsticks to her mouth pursed in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked breaking her out of her reverie **(A/N (duh):I love this word)**.

"Huh?"she gasped looking up from the spot she was staring at for the pass thirty minutes.

"You've been staring at the table for the pass thirty minutes," I smiled making her blush, "So whats distracting you so much."

"Must you insist on being half naked at the table." she blurted out turning from my gaze.

"So she did notice." I smiled to myself then added out loud, "Am I making you nervous?"

I eyed her through my eyelashes knowing the effect it had on people.

"YES!" she answered then added just as quickly blushing even more, "NO!"

I smiled commending myself on a job well done.

"Eat you're breakfast we have along day." I announced quickly changing the subject and got up from the table taking my dirty dishes with me and Tsukimi's unfinished breakfast.

"B-but I'm not." I ignored her and went about my duties then turned to her when I was done.

"Well lets get you dressed." I smiled pulling her from her seat and dragging her behind me bringing me back to the first time I dressed her and she ran off and my brother saw her for the first time. I stopped in my tracks almost throwing Tsukimi over.

"What's wrong?" Tsukimi asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking of when we first met." She blushed.

A few minutes (could have been more) later we were walking through the city browsing stores and somehow we ended up going to an aquarium.

Tsukimi immediately went to the jellyfish section eyes lighting up at the sight of the many different jellyfish in their tanks. Her additional happiness made her look even more beautiful, seeing her distracted I decided to change to my male attire.

**Shuu's pov:**

****A thirty year old virgin, that's what my younger half brother calls me. It's a bit shameful, considering that my kid brother has lost his virginity and I at thirty can't even speak to someone half my age.

The thought of Tsukimi made me smile as I gazed upon the glowing tanks in the aquarium. I could feel a blush come across my face and smiled while straightening my tie in an attempt to look civil. I could see her now gazing at the jellyfish as though in a trance or is it just my imagination.

"Isn't that Tsukimi-kun." Hanamori **{A/N: crazy Chauffeur that loves Mercedes cars [just in case you forget] :)}**announced from just behind me.

"Y-yes." I replied barely able to speak.

"Awww, Junior, you're blushing." he cooed, "I'll leave you two alone."

At first I thought it was an illusion, the girl staring at jellyfish her face glowing under the tank's light, but it wasn't, Tsukimi was really there.

I hesitated before walking towards her debating on whether to speak or not. She seemed not to notice me until she turned unexpectedly blushing furiously.

"K-k-k-koibuchi-sama." she uttered clutching the scarf around her neck. She looked around her frantically. It must be embarrassing to be seen with a thirty year-old virgin. I sighed to myself.

"If you're looking for Kuranosuke he should be around." She mumbled still looking around frantically.

"N-n-no, thats okay." I stuttered, "I just happened to be passing by and saw you he-." She stood there staring at me listening attentively with her mouth slightly ajar. The scene was merely angelic, with the glow of the tanks at her back. And the white cottoney dress she wore seemed to make her already pale skin glow.

"I-I-I saw you here and just came to say-"

"Why hello brother." a voice greeted snidely from beside me. Hands on hips and for once wearing clothes a boy should wear was my younger brother, my younger half brother. He had an amused look on his face but his eyes seemed cold and shockingly electric.

"Am I interupting anything?" he inquired going to stand next to Tsukimi. She looked down blushing when he place a hand around her shoulders.

"No?" he replied before I could, "Then in that case Tsukimi and I have some buisness to atteend to and will take ourr leave."

And before I knew it they were gone.

**Kuranosuke Pov:**

The first thing I saw was Tsukimi and my brother and before I could do control myself I was dragging a surprised okatu behind me.

Its true that my poor excuse of a brother can barely put a word out but I was not taking any chances. Me paranoid, no! Just cautious.

**Well this is it hope to update soon so don't be disheartened. Now be some nice people and fictionpress and read Hi Hi Nicholi. My friend wrote it and I would like to get her some more support. :-) **

/s/2938914/1/hihi-Nicholi** leave reviews we like reviews.**


End file.
